


do it in public

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: the nomicon can make anything, even stuff for your kinksedit: this is a reupload bcus the original would not show up in the tag????? idk





	

Randy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He honestly, truly didn't know why he thought this was a good idea. He held the Nomicon in his hands, fingers tracing over the the circular patterns that adorned its cover, trying to formulate the best way to tell his 800 year old ninja boyfriend that he was into exhibitionism and wanted to fuck him in public.  
  
Well, as public as it could get in the Nomicon, anyway.  
  
Randy shook his head, laughing to himself. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I've spent all day trying to figure out how to tell him, and I'm not about to waste a day's worth of planning." With his courage partially restored, Randy flipped open the ancient book and shloomped in, praying that Satoshi had a thing for publicity.  
  
When he landed(on his ass) in the Nomicon, Randy could see Satoshi not too far off, sitting next to a large pond with a small pile of something next to him. As Randy moved closer, he could see that it was a small pile of rounded pebbles, and Satoshi was throwing them across the pond, making a distinct 'plink' sound as each one skipped across the water. He was whistling some tune Randy had never heard before, and his brown hair was actually down for once, spread out across his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Sato! What are you doing? Skipping stones?" Randy questioned, sitting down cross-legged next to him.  
  
"Yes, Randall. I'm skipping stones. It's a very relaxing activity, and one I often do after a long training period." Satoshi turned to face Randy, still keeping his relaxed posture. "So what brings you here, _hasu_?"

"Oh, well, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about...something," Randy stuttered, looking away from his teacher, "something that I've wanted to do for a awhile, but never really had the courage to talk to you about until now." Ah, man, this was so embarrassing.  
  
"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Uhm.....what are your opinions on....having sex....in public?" Randy's voice cracked at the end of his sentence, his face flushed in embarrassment. "Like, y'know, fucking in an alleyway next to a crowded street, or in a public bath house...stuff like that."  
  
Satoshi blinked owlishly at Randy, trying to process what he'd just asked of him. "My opinions on...public intercourse?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Satoshi grew silent, looking away from Randy. He appeared to be thinking, which Randy would admit was better than an outright rejection. "I, uh, have never really thought about it? I never really took any lovers when I was alive, and my relationship with you is the longest I've ever actually been in a relationship with someone. However, the idea does sound...interesting. Why are you asking?"  
  
Randy swallowed thickly, nervously tapping his fingers on his knee. "Well, uh, y'see, we've been together for a really long time, and we've had sex plenty of times, but I was wondering if you'd uh," Randy's expression turned more courageous, "maybe have sex with me in a public area of the Nomicon?" Randy's last words were rushed, almost incomprehensible. Satoshi was surprised, though whether it was from intrigue or disgust, Randy wasn't sure.  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"Well alright, can't say I didn't give it my best-" Randy did a double take. "-wait, what?"  
  
"I said okay."  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I'm interested. It sounds like it could be fun." Randy honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Satoshi actually wanted to try public sex with him?? He'd assumed Satoshi would either violently oppose the idea, or at least politely decline. He sincerely hoped that his smile wasn't _too_ big.  
  
"O-okay! This is so bruce! We-we're gonna do this!" Randy laughed, punching Satoshi in the shoulder playfully. "...Though I'm not entirely sure where." Randy looked over at Satoshi, who smiled knowingly.  
  
"Follow me, _hasu._ " Satoshi rose to his feet and walked off, with Randy following close behind. They walked a small dirt trail for a few minutes, before something came into view; it appeared to be a small village, exactly like 13th century Norrisville. The village was populated with villagers dressed in clothing similar to Satoshi's, and horse-drawn wagons moved through the dirt roads like fish through a stream. Randy vaguely remembered seeing this village a few times when learning a lesson from the Nomicon, but didn't remembered it having so many people.  
  
Satoshi led Randy through the village, and most of the villagers ignored them(most likely due to being creations of the Nomicon and not actual people), except for a few who nodded their heads in greeting. They moved through the villagers until Satoshi took a hard left, ushering Randy into a small gap between two buildings, just big enough for both of them to stand chest to chest. It was slightly dark due to shadows from the buildings, and the sound of the villagers was slightly muffled.  
  
"Is this what you had in mind, Randall?"  
  
"Uh, actually, yeah." Randy coughed, looking up at Satoshi, their chests pressed together in the tight space between the walls. Satoshi leaned in, staring at Randy in a way that made him think he could see right through him. He placed his hands on Randy's hips, leaning in further until their lips were barely touching. Randy exhaled deeply, his breath ghosting over Satoshi's lips. Satoshi hummed, closing the distance between them and kissing Randy gently.

Randy's hands trailed up Satoshi's chest, resting on his shoulders. The kiss deepened, Satoshi's tongue worming it's way into Randy's mouth, their tongues moving together. Randy broke the kiss with a gasp for air, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Randy ran his fingers through Satoshi's hair, tugging it sharply upwards to expose his neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses along Satoshi's neck and jawline, sucking dark purple marks into the skin there. Satoshi grunted softly, his hands rucking up Randy's shirt to press against the warm skin of his stomach.  
  
The sounds of people walking by just a few feet away made this situation way hotter than it had any right to be, and Randy already had a sizeable tent in his jeans. Satoshi cupped the bulge in the fabric, massaging it gently, causing Randy to cry out. Satoshi's hand shot out, covering his student's mouth mid-cry.  
  
"Shh, dear student. We don't want to draw any attention, now do we?" Satoshi trilled, his fingers moving to enter Randy's mouth. Randy opened his mouth wider, sucking on the fingers in his mouth. He moaned, rolling his tongue over the digits one by one until Satoshi removed them, chuckling.  
  
"F-for someone who'd never considered public sex, you're pretty honkin' good at it." Randy huffed, gripping Satoshi's hair as he kissed his neck, licking broad stripes up the side of it and peppering it with small bites. He didn't say anything, instead sinking to his knees and unbuttoning Randy's jeans. Satoshi pulled Randy's pants down, looking up at his student with a wry smirk.  
  
"Someone seems to be enjoying this a little too much." Satoshi tutted, raising an eyebrow. He nuzzled Randy's clothed cock, mouthing at the head through his boxers. Randy's legs were shaking, and he bit into his knuckle to keep from crying out. Satoshi took the waistband of Randy's boxers in his teeth, slowly tugging them down and over his cock, allowing for it to spring out. Satoshi almost purred with delight, pressing his mouth to the base of Randy's cock, kissing up the length.  
  
"Such a pretty cock you have, _hasu_. Absolutely perfect." Satoshi took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit. Randy moaned, gripping Satoshi's hair, pushing his mouth further down on his cock. Satoshi took Randy to the base, hollowing his cheeks and gently scraping his teeth across the shaft. Randy cried out into his shoulder, trying to muffle the sound. The fact that there were people walking by a short distance away made the situation even hotter, and Randy couldn't help the small moans that came from him.

"Less talking, more dick sucking." Randy moaned, pushing Satoshi's head down until his nose brushed his pubic hair. Satoshi grunted, hands moving to cup his student's ass. He moaned, sending vibrations through Randy's cock. Slowly, he pulled off of the spit-slicked appendage, letting his tongue loll out slightly. Randy whined, releasing Satoshi's hair reluctantly.  
  
"Randall, could you please turn around?" Satoshi asked, rising to his feet and fishing his own cock out of his pants, subconsciously stroking it a few times. Randy nodded, turning so that his chest and stomach were pressed flat against the wall. Satoshi took a small vial from some hidden pocket, and popped the small cork, pouring a large amount of a slick, clear substance into his open palm. He put the vial away, and started to pet the small of Randy's back with his free hand as his lubed-up fingers traced around his student's hole. Randy inhaled sharply, nails scraping into the wall he was pressed against.  
  
Satoshi slowly inserted a finger into Randy, stopping at the second joint. He wiggled it experimentally, and was pleased with the small gasp that came from his student. He slowly added a second finger, inserting both all the way to the knuckle, and started to scissor Randy, relishing in all the small whines and cries he made as he was stretched. Randy trembled, nails scraping the rough wood of the wall in front of him, pressing back against Satoshi's fingers.  
  
"Shit, Sato....fuck.." Randy whined, trying to take in more of Satoshi's fingers. Satoshi added a third digit, wriggling all three around inside of his student, trying to find his prostate. When Randy suddenly released a cut-off scream, Satoshi knew he'd found it. He pressed his fingers gently into the spot, causing Randy's legs to shake violently, almost collapsing. Satoshi carefully removed his fingers, and Randy released a garbled whine, wanting to be filled again. Satoshi covered his cock in lube, and positioned it against Randy's hole, leaning in to kiss his neck.  
  
"Ready, _hasu?_ " Satoshi purred, and when Randy nodded, he slowly began to push inside of his student, hands gripping his hips. Randy sighed deeply at the sensation, pressing back against Satoshi's cock to push it further inside of him. Satoshi moved until he was fully seated inside, and stayed there for a moment, causing Randy to whine and try to move his hips to get some friction.  
  
"D-don't be a tease, Sato....c'mon..." Randy groaned, looking over shoulder to give Satoshi a half-hearted glare. Satoshi merely grinned back, suddenly pulling out almost entirely and snapping his hips back, making Randy cry out in surprised pleasure. He picked up a quick pace, thrusting in and out of Randy in rapid succession. Every time he thrusted in, Randy's cock scraped against the wooden wall, sending jolts of pained pleasure through him, making the experience even hotter. He moaned and gasped with each hard thrust, until Satoshi hit his prostate once more, and Randy screamed into his hand, biting it hard enough to draw blood.  
  
With each sharp thrust, Satoshi hit Randy's prostate, pressing open mouthed kisses along his student's shoulders. Randy was nearly crying with pleasure, his ass pressing back to meet Satoshi's hips with each thrust. As Satoshi pounded into Randy, he could feel a pit of warmth pooling in his stomach.  
  
"Shit, I'm gonna fucking cum..." Randy panted, hands scraping at the wall as his body squirmed beneath his teacher's. Satoshi only grunted, reaching a hand around to stroke Randy's cock in time with his thrusts, slicking the shaft up with pre-cum. "Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckFUCK!" The friction against his cock, abuse of his prostate, and the idea of being caught was too much for Randy, who moaned loudly as his orgasm hit him, his seed splashing onto Satoshi's hand and spattering the wall. Satoshi made a sort of growling noise low in his throat, his movements becoming erratic as he neared his own climax. He moaned into Randy's ear as he came, filling his student with his seed.  
  
Satoshi gently pulled out, his seed starting to leak from Randy's hole. He removed a bit of cloth from his pocket, and cleaned both himself and Randy off, tucking himself back into his pants. He helped Randy in putting his underwear and pants back on, then gently led him out of the alleyway with a hand on his back. He held Randy steady as they left the village, keeping him from collapsing on his weak legs. He smiled, kissing Randy's head affectionately.  
  
"That was fun, Randall. We should do it again sometime."  
  
Randy smiled sleepily, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, we should."

**Author's Note:**

> hasu - lotus


End file.
